


Shance Collection

by RangoAteMyBaby (FormallyKnownAsFreya)



Series: Rango's VLD Drabble Collection 2019-2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (mild) Exhibitionism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Canon Universe, Come Shot, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Panic Attacks, Post Season 8, Punishment, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shower Sex, Sthenolagnia, Sub Lance (Voltron), Sub Shiro (Voltron), Temperature Play, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormallyKnownAsFreya/pseuds/RangoAteMyBaby
Summary: This is a compilation of several small VLD drabble requests I’ve done over the past two years. This collection is purely Shance and contains both SFW and NSFW drabbles. So please check tags and read at your discretion. (Tags to be added as drabbles are added)
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Rango's VLD Drabble Collection 2019-2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132529
Comments: 28
Kudos: 128





	1. Sthenolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets caught staring at Shiro during his work out at the gym. Hijinks ensue and then naughtiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter include: Sub Lance, Dom Shiro, sthenolagnia (sexual arousal from displays of strength or muscles), hand jobs, shower sex, non-penetrative sex, mild exhibitionism

  


How can anyone not stare at that body?

Lance watches as Shiro stretches to prepare himself for heavy lifting. He hydrates a little before cracking his back and reaching for the floor to touch his toes. Someone lets out a catcall whistle at that firm behind making Shiro stand up straight again with a playful roll of his eyes.

“Not appropriate,” he says shaking his head admonishingly, but he’s laughing so everyone else laughs too.

Lance doesn’t laugh. And he doesn’t whistle. In fact, Lance is trying his hardest not to look up from the display on his treadmill because looking at Shiro is--Lance shudders a little as he fiddles with the buttons.

“You alright, Lance?” Hunk asks as he works a few dumbbells next to his machine. 

“M’fine,” Lance says and turns up the speed. 

Shiro probably doesn’t know how much his body...affects Lance. Or if he does then he doesn’t know to what degree. He probably just misses those slight flushes on his cheeks and those quick aversions of his eyes. But seeing those muscles flex, watching Shiro sweat, hearing him grunt with exertion, it's so--

No. Focus. Lance speeds up the machine to keep his mind on just running. 

He pants and runs and glues his eyes on the numbers of the display. 

9.2 miles per hour. 9.4 miles. 9.7 an hour. Then ten. Faster and faster until he can’t focus on anything but his panting breath, the burning in his legs, and the sweat trailing down his chin that he wipes away with a grunt.

As hard as he works, his mind and eyes still wander back to Shiro who’s benching now. Tank top prominently featuring his swollen biceps as he pumps the bar. Sweat beading on his brow in concentration. It's such a distraction that is has Lance wondering things.

What would it be like? To be shoved around with those arms. Held in place. That serious look on his face, staring Lance down as he--

When did Lance peel off his sweating shirt? Did he up the speed more? And did Hunk say something about him slowing down? 

Before he can answer a single one of those questions he slips and slams into the moving floor of the treadmill. Hard. He yelps as the machine flings him off the back of it with a crash right into the wall. Everyone gasps and stops what they’re doing to rush over.

“Jesus Lance, I told you to slow down!” Hunk says, helping him sit up. 

Lance groans at the pain in his ankle. Feels a little twisted and when he tries to stand on it he whines and falls back feeling weak. He’s going to need help getting up. 

“Someone should--”

“I’ll carry him to the first aid station,” Shiro volunteers and Lance suddenly regains some energy.

He can't look weak in front of Shiro. Anyone but him!

“No, I’m--agh!” Lance winces as he stands, using the wall for support. “I’m fine. I can make it myself.”

“I’m sure you can, Sharpshooter,” Shiro chuckles and Lance feels his heart hiccup. “But this time let someone help.”

Shiro takes his arm and hooks it over his shoulder then wraps a large muscled arm around Lance’s back, hand coming to rest on his hip. Lance swallows down a nervous noise in this throat, hoping-- _praying_ \--that they’ll get out of there before something unfortunate happens in his pants. With Shiro’s body pressed hear his, he won’t be able to suppress it for long. The sooner they get moving the better.

So Lance limps his way down the hall with Shiro, for the longest while in silence. 

“I don’t think I need a nurse, Shiro,” Lance finally says as they get close and Shiro shifts his weight easily.

Does he weigh anything to Lance? Could probably pick him up like he was a bag of oranges, throw him over his shoulder, and barely notice the extra weight. Not that Lance needs to be thinking about that right now. Thinking about Shiro’s big arm gripping him and hoisting him up and--Lance forces the image out of his head.

“Probably just needs some ice,” Lance murmurs.

“What were you thinking about? That you slipped and fell?” Shiro inquires as he sets him on a bench down the hall from the nurse's station.

Of course, Shiro would put the image right back in. Asking about that with that concerned tone of his. The older man takes a knee in front of the bench and waits for a response. Lance’s face betrays his answer before he can even say it. A vibrant blush as he looks away from Shiro.

“N-Nothing. I uh...nothing,” Lance mumbles. 

“It was me, wasn’t it?” Shiro asks hitting the nail directly on the head. Lance’s heart stops and he doesn’t answer. “Lance?”

Lance opens his mouth but no sound comes out. His eyes catch on Shiro’s concerned ones and he manages to swallow a buildup of spit. Against his better judgment and against his will, Lance nods. Yes. Yes, it was.

“I had a feeling,” Shiro half smiles. “You used to watch so closely but lately...you’ve been trying extra hard to avoid looking at me.”

Lance has nothing to say to that. It’s true. And of course Shiro noticed. What did Lance expect? He’s the leader of their little group, it’s his job to notice things especially when they’re out of the ordinary. And Lance’s blatant staring is definitely out of the ordinary, even more so when he suddenly stops.

“S-Sorry, Shiro,” Lance mumbles quietly.

“No need to apologize, Lance,” Shiro assures him with a soft smile. “In fact, I’m the one who should be apologizing.”

When Lance quirks a brow in confusion Shiro chuckles and scratches at his chin. 

“Admittedly...I was putting on a bit of a show for you.”

Lance’s eyes widen at this information. 

A show? For Lance? On _purpose_?

“I guessed you liked it with all your staring...” Shiro clears his throat, a little heat blooming on his own cheeks. “And I...liked the attention so I didn’t say anything. That is until you nearly broke your neck on the treadmill,” he adds with a chuckle.

Something about that light laugh makes Lance’s nerves melt away a little. He even manages a short weak laugh of his own. This puts some of the concern in Shiro’s eyes to rest. The stress of the situation lifts off Lance enough that he can speak freely. 

He wants to be honest with Shiro.

“So it’s...uh, you guessed I liked watching but that...that’s not really right,” Lance admits then lowers his voice, which causes Shiro to lean in to hear him better. “I...more than like it. I uh...it’s all I can think about sometimes,” he says. “I even--after workouts--” but Lance cuts himself off, his face warming with embarrassment.

Luckily, he doesn't have to say anything more. Shiro knows what he was going to say.

“That so?” Shiro blinks with surprise but then smiles and pats Lance’s head gently. “Well...let me get you some ice for your ankle and then we can... Well, we can talk about it some more. In the locker room maybe?”  
  


*****  
  


“Shiro!” Lance gasps into his mouth, a well-muscled chest pressed against his and his back pressed to the ceramic tiles in the gym showers.

No one will hear them he thinks. The shower going full blast like this and the curtain drawn to hide them. No one caught them the first several times so this should be no different. 

After that day when Lance fell from the treadmill, they’ve been doing  _ this  _ after workouts. And after watching Shiro in his full glory working up a sweat, flexing his muscles, and giving Lance the eye the entire time--he needs this afterward or he’ll burst. They both do it seems.

“Lance, your hands--” Shiro reminds him. 

Quickly, Lance’s hands curve along Shiro’s sides, thumbs rubbing the muscles there and making Shiro shudder at the touch. Lance squeezes and trails the hands up to grasp tight on biceps. The touch has Shiro groaning into Lance’s neck and Lance instantly hard.

“I could feel your eyes on me the whole time,” Shiro says pressing his hips hard against Lance making them both gasp. “Wanted your hands on me...couldn’t wait for the workout to be over.”

“M-Me too,” Lance stammers, his mouth open so his lips and tongue can run over Shiro’s sculpted pec with a hungry moan. “Wanted to do  _ this-- _ ”

Lance runs his hands down and grips tight on Shiro’s well-muscled ass, pulling it closer and rutting their cocks together. God, Lance loves how the muscles flex under his fingers, and with how Shiro grunts with excitement, he must like it too. They slide their cocks together, fucking up into Shiro’s massive hand between them which grips both cocks easily. Once Shiro starts sucking dark hickeys into Lance’s neck he’s practically done.

“Sh-Shiro!” he moans out, his head tilting up and towards the ceiling as his lashes flutter. “P-Pick me up. P-Please!”

No hesitation, Shiro takes his hand off their cocks, and without any effort at all, he hefts Lance up by his thighs. Instinctively, Lance's legs wrap around Shiro’s hips as the man takes a step forward and presses him against the wall again. The wall helps support him but he hardly needs it. Shiro only needs one arm to hold him up and god if that display of strength doesn’t tighten that coil in Lance’s stomach even more. It has him thrusting into Shiro’s hand which has since returned between them.

“Did you like watching me today, Lance?” Shiro croons into his neck as he pulls and strokes their cocks together.

“Y-Yes, fuck, yes,” Lance nods, his face on fire with arousal. “Shiro I’m--I _can't_ \--”

“Go ahead, I’ve got you,” Shiro promises, his arm squeezing tight around Lance’s waist. “I’ve  _ always  _ got you, Lance.”

Lance comes with a whimper, their cocks erupting simultaneously in Shiro’s hold, their foreheads pressed together as they pant and come down from their releases. They both shiver but Shiro shows no sign of weakening his hold on Lance. Could probably hold Lance all day like this if he wanted. 

If he wanted...

“You...you mean that?” Lance asks, his shining blue eyes meeting with Shiro’s greys. “You got me?”

The implication hangs in the air but only for a second.

“Of course,” Shiro nods with a soft smile. He presses forward and gives Lance a deep kiss that has him sighing and melting with a hum. “Come on, we better wash up. Take too long and someone will get suspicious.” 

“Can I scrub your back for you?” Lance inquires with half a smile as Shiro gently lowers him from the wall. “And maybe your... _everything else_ while I’m at it?” he jokes, a little more at ease with doing so since they’ve been doing this for over a month now.

“Think you can reach?” Shiro asks and Lance bites his bottom lip with an impish smirk.

“Nope, guess you’ll have to...pick me up again,” Lance winks and Shiro lets out a hearty laugh.

“A dangerous suggestion that might lead to more trouble," he smiles. "But I’m willing to risk it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, please, leave a kudos or a comment. If you don't know what to write, you can simply leave a heart or the word 'kudos'. If you have a favourite part, tell me about it and how it made you feel. Any love you show for the content is always appreciated.
> 
> As with any of my works, you never need ask if you can make fanart. Just credit me and tag me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/RangoAte). I always love seeing art of any kind.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more fresh drabbles out to you soon. Stay safe out there, Paladins.


	2. Umbrella Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy day in Seattle brings Shiro to the café Lance works at. And from that rainy day something new begins to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Drabble is rated: General Audiences  
> Tags for this Drabble: No Voltron AU

Lance has been working in this café for three years and in all that time he’d never met anyone quite like Takashi Shirogane. 

There was only one thought going through Lance’s mind when he walked through the door, dripping with the recent rain and shaking his umbrella while smiling.   
  


_ Where have you been all my life?   
  
_

Handsome. Older than Lance but not by much from the looks of that youthful smile on his face. Shining black hair cut in a military style with a body that spoke of active duty. He knows the type and could recognize them from a mile off just by the way they walk and hold themselves. 

Except he wasn't wearing a uniform. From what Lance can tell, he must be recently discharged. Maybe do to an injury? Makes sense as the man sports a military grade prosthetic arm and you don't get those just for being attractive.

Lance went right to work trying to get his attention. He wrote Shiro's name completely wrong on his cup the first time he came in. It’s a tactic he’s used before to get guys to correct him and drum up conversation for a good couple of minutes. And just like every time before him, it works like a charm. 

Within minutes of getting his cup of coffee, Shiro talks about how he just moved to Seattle. He always heard that the city was known for two things: coffee and rain. And since he just got finished experiencing the latter, it’s now time for the former. At that information Lance immediately takes the cup back before it can reach Shiro’s lips. 

“No no no, I didn’t know it was your first cup of Seattle coffee, nope this--” Lance points at the cup and pointedly drops it into a trash can. “--garbage. You can’t just have a plain cup of coffee as your first. Not okay. Give me three minutes and I’ll make you the best coffee you’ve ever had. Trust me.”

Shiro chuckles and leans an arm on the counter, his face intrigued.

“The best? Alright, I’ll hold you to it,” he says with a smile.

Lance brings him what he’s best known for, a delicious Cortadito. A small drink consisting of equal parts espresso and steamed condensed milk. Not frothy but smoothly mixed. Lance puts his own touch on it by ensuring the espresso is a specific Cuban roast. Makes it a little more expensive but totally worth it in Lance’s opinion.

“This first one is on me,” Lance promises. “If you don’t love it I’ll remake you that boring coffee you were going to drink.”

No surprise, but Shiro enjoys it. Greatly. Whenever he comes in after that it’s the only thing he orders. And each day he arrives at the same time. Like most military men, Shiro works best on a routine and he is nothing if not consistent. 

It rains, Shiro arrives at exactly 4 o’clock, he shakes his umbrella, he orders his Cortadito, and then he sits at a small table to read a book until closing. Every day the same, no changes.

Lance makes sure they get the chance to talk when Shiro visits. He discovers that Shiro likes being at the café since it has plenty of people coming in and out. His own place is too quiet so he comes there for the hustle and bustle in the background as he reads.

Lance asks about the books he likes and Shiro talks at length about their contents with a bright smile on his face. Says that he’d like to give writing an adventure story a try himself one day. Maybe one about space. Lance promises he’ll give it a read if he ever does. 

What Shiro does at closing is the most interesting thing to Lance. Shiro checks to make sure those leaving have an umbrella, and if they don’t, he offers to give them his with no expectation of getting it back. Then Shiro himself takes a free newspaper from the dispenser at the door and uses it to protect himself from the deluge, at least until he gets to the bus stop to get home. Selfless and kind to a fault and it has Lance swooning at the end of each work day.

Now it’s been three weeks since Shiro started coming to their café, and Lance has to admit that he looks forward to seeing that handsome mug every day at four. He thinks Shiro has a similar feeling about him because lately there’s been less quiet book reading and more smiling conversation. Today is no exception.

It’s pouring outside again. As Lance wipes down the last table, he sees Shiro handing off his umbrella to another customer, an older woman with a craft bag of yarn. He tells her to take care of herself and she thanks him for his chivalry before stepping out into the rain. Shiro is about to grab a free newspaper when Lance calls out.

“What a sec! Shiro!” he says tossing his apron to his coworker over the counter. He jogs over to Shiro with his own umbrella. “Heading out?”

“Yes. Thankfully you have plenty of newspaper,” Shiro chuckles.

“You’ll get soaked,” Lance tells him.

“It’s only six blocks to the bus stop,” Shiro reveals with a smile. “And a little rain never hurt anyone.”

“How about I walk you there?” Lance offers while showing him his striped umbrella. “It’s not a big one but it’ll cover more than the Free Times.”

Shiro’s eyes dart down to the umbrella and then back up to Lance’s hopeful smile. Has he been thinking he’d like a chance to talk to Lance outside of the café? Lance sure hopes so. A small smile comes into being on Shiro’s sweet face as he comes to a decision.

“I’d relish the company,” Shiro says with a fond look. 

“Great, since you’re taller you can hold the umbrella,” Lance smirks and hands it over.

They step out into the alcove of the café, the pattering of rain saturating the air. Shiro carefully pops open the umbrella and with a gallant smile he offers Lance his arm. Lance blinks at the offered arm longer than is socially acceptable, confusion apparent. 

“So we’ll fit under it a little better?” Shiro explains with a slight flush to his cheeks. “Or if you’d rather not--”

Lance immediately takes the offered arm with slightly more eagerness than necessary, standing in nice and close. So close that he can feel the warmth from his side. Up until now he’s never even touched Shiro as that wouldn’t exactly be professional. But he’s always wondered what it would feel like to hold onto that strong arm. 

They walk in step together down the wet sidewalk. Shiro asks about Lance’s family, his hobbies, and anything else they hadn’t talked about at the café. Because when Lance is on the clock, they only talk about safe topics. Books. Movies. Current events. Nothing too prying.

Shiro admits that he always thought it would be rude to ask Lance personal questions while he’s at work since it’s his job to be hospitable and kind. Doing that while Lance is working isn’t right. He wouldn’t be able to tell Shiro to stop if he was being nosy without worrying about getting complaint later. Lance wonders if that's the reason Shiro hasn’t asked Lance out for a real conversation over dinner and drinks, since it's very clear he wants to.

They arrive at the bus stop sooner than either of them would like. They got so used to each other’s company, that having to part fills them both with disappointment. Lance even levels a pout that makes Shiro chuckle. 

“I guess this is my stop,” Shiro tells him, no happier about it than Lance is.

“Yeah…” Lance sighs. 

Shiro takes Lance’s hand in his and passes the handle of the umbrella over to him.

“I had a nice time walking with you, Lance,” Shiro admits, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Me too,” Lance says, a blush blooming on his cheeks as he bites his bottom lip in nervousness. “You know I...I only live about two more blocks from here. If you want...we could keep walking and talking. You could hang out at my place until the rain lets up a little more. I could even make you a cup of coffee. No charge.”

Now it’s Shiro’s turn to stare blinking longer than acceptable before he realizes this is an invitation. One he’s been hoping for. He smiles sheepishly and takes the umbrella back before he offers his arm again. Proposition accepted, Lance eagerly takes his arm and tugs Shiro back out into the rain to lead him further down the street.

Part of Lance wants to walk around the block a couple of times so they won’t have to stop talking about world travel. Shiro’s been to a dozen different countries in the last several years and Lance can’t get enough of his stories about all the trouble he and his little brother would get into. They nearly miss Lance’s apartment and end up doubling back with laughter on their lips. 

The talking never stops even after they’re inside. Lance makes coffee and brings down cookies from his cupboards. The window they sit at is cracked open, the patter of rain a calming backdrop to their engaging conversations. Lance’s hand comes down gently on top of Shiro’s as they talk, thumb rubbing at his knuckles. The older man doesn't seem to mind, smiling shyly into his coffee mug as a light dusting of pink rests on his cheeks.

But all good things must come to an end. Eventually Shiro has to head home. He has work in the morning and it’s already--jesus. It’s almost midnight. Have they really been talking for four hours? Shiro apologizes, actually apologizes, for keeping him up so late.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lance laughs softly, from the open door. It’s still raining but it’s lighter now. “I...really liked this.”

“Me too,” Shiro admits with a bit of an embarrassed chuckle. 

Lance tells him to wait a second and grabs a pen and pad. He scribbles down a number, his number. 

“Text me,” Lance tells him as he tucks the paper and his umbrella into Shiro’s hand. “I’ll let you know if I have a day off and you can stop by here for coffee instead of the café. If you want.”

“Sure,” Shiro smiles, his cheeks warm at the feel of Lance’s soft slender fingers in his. “Maybe we could go for another walk in the rain?”

“Only if you bring back my umbrella,” Lance jokes as he waves him off. 

Shiro steps down the stoop and makes his way back to the bus stop, pausing and turning to wave on occasion. 

Lance bites his lip while smiling and mumbles, “Hell, even if you didn’t bring it back, I’d still walk in the rain with you again. It’d be worth the cold I’d catch.”

Lance has always liked the rain but now he has even more reasons to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, please, leave a kudos or a comment. If you don't know what to write, you can simply leave a heart or the word 'kudos'. If you have a favourite part, tell me about it and how it made you feel. Any love you show for the content is always appreciated.
> 
> As with any of my works, you never need ask if you can make fanart. Just credit me and tag me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/RangoAte). I always love seeing art of any kind.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more fresh drabbles out to you soon. Stay safe out there, Paladins.


	3. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance have some fun in the showers after their gym workout
> 
> Additional Notes: This drabble is essentially a continuation of the earlier Sthenolagnia post (Chapter 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: Tags: Top/Dominant Shiro, Bottom/Submissive Lance, shower sex, exhibitionism, daddy kink, blowjobs, fingering, anal sex, punishment, temperature play (kinda), muffling/gagging (via hands), anal creampie.

Oh no. Lance is giving him that look again.

Ever since Lance confessed his feelings to him, they haven’t been able to keep their hands off each other. Especially after a workout at the gym. 

Lance just loves watching Shiro work. All of that weight lifting and flexing just does things to him even when Shiro’s _not_ trying to show off. And when he is showing off? God help him, Lance is ready to eat him alive by the end of his sets.

Today must be especially bad because Lance keeps licking his lips and biting them inward. His eyes dilate as they look at Shiro, then his lips part for his panting breaths as he runs on the treadmill. There’s even a flush to his face that Shiro knows isn’t from exertion. Lance looks like a man starved and Shiro is five course meal.

Shiro can’t look at him when he does that. It weakens his resolve when they inevitably meet in the showers afterward. He’s been trying to avoid fucking there mostly because he doesn’t want them to get caught but that’s not always realistic to say no where Lance is involved. When it comes to self control, he’s not sure who’s worse; Lance for not being able to wait or himself for always giving in to that begging tone.

Lance finishes his run before Shiro finishes his set. He gives Shiro a glance, a sign that he’ll meet him in the locker room showers. One of the private ones they frequently use when they shower together.

When Shiro finishes he heads to their shower. The door to the stall barely opens before a very naked Lance is urgently tugging him in, right into Lance’s hungry mouth. Shiro always obliges with several kisses of his own as he latches the stall door. 

Lance’s quick hands clumsily try to pull Shiro’s workout clothes off him. He manages to tug off the tank and toss it onto the bench without breaking for air. Those same hands wander, squeezing at Shiro’s biceps as his tongue slides right up the middle of his pecs with a hungry sigh. When Shiro looks down, he sees Lance's blue eyes hazy with lust looking right back up at him.

Often they’ll wash up amidst all their making out but Shiro has a feeling Lance has other activities in mind.

“ _ I need you _ ,” Lance breathes, standing on his tiptoes to lick his way into Shiro’s mouth again. 

“Right here? Right  _ now _ ?” Shiro asks between wet kisses. “Lance, someone will---”

“I’ll be quiet,  _ I promise _ ,” Lance tells him. “Please? I...I can’t wait,” he says, that tone veering towards a whimper.

“Lance…” Shiro groans, trying his best to resist.

They shouldn’t. Not here. Not again. Not when Lance is like this. He makes too much noise. It's a miracle that they've gotten away with it as long as they have and Shiro's sure they’ll get caught for sure this time. 

But Lance crushes his resolve when he leans in to whisper in Shiro’s ear.

“ _Oh,_ _please_ ,” he begs. “Please, _Daddy_...don’t tell baby ‘no’...”

That always ruins him and from the grin on Lance’s face he knows it.  Manipulative, sexy, little minx. Shiro clenches his jaw and lets out a defeated groan as he accepts the inevitable. 

Baby always gets what he wants.

Shiro reaches into the adjoining area and turns the shower head to full blast, hoping the sound will drown them out. Lance helps Shiro strip out of his workout clothes, going to the floor with his pants and staying down there. Impatiently, he plunges Shiro’s half-hard cock into his mouth, getting it as slick with spit as he can.

Lance is such a tease when it comes to sucking his cock. Going slow and shallow, revving up Shiro’s sex drive with his swirling tongue and batting those lashes with an innocent look from the floor. Before long, it’s too much for Shiro. He's painfully hard, leaking precome, and he needs his cock in Lance  _ yesterday _ . 

He reaches down, hooks a hand into Lance’s arm and yanks him up to his feet. Then Shiro pulls him into the actual shower so no one can see their feet (and subsequently Lance’s knees) from under the stall door. Lance is pushed chest first into the far wall and Shiro’s fingers press into his tight ass making Lance bite back a grateful groan.

“ _ Jesus _ , Lance,” Shiro rasps against his neck as he curls his fingers in the slick hole. Lube. “You’re  _ already  _ prepped?”

“I t-told you...I can’t wait,” Lance gasps and rocks back onto those fingers. “I n-need you...I want you so bad…”

“Fuck... _Lance_...” Shiro sighs, nuzzling his nose into his hairline. “Say it baby…”

“Give it to me, _daddy_ ,” Lance tells him. “Use me up... _ please _ ... ”

Shiro removes his fingers and pushes his thick cock into Lance who just barely manages to keep from moaning loudly. Shiro shudders out a quiet but content groan as Lance’s ass swallows up his cock inch by slick inch. Lance pants heavily as Shiro rocks into him with quick controlled thrusts, the wet smack of their bodies meeting just barely drowned out by the running shower. What’s not being drowned out are Lance’s noises, which are getting steadily louder and louder. Shiro slaps a palm over Lance’s mouth and holds there as he fucks into him.

“ _ Fuck _ , baby, you...you said you’d be quiet,” Shiro rasps into his ear and Lance just whimpers behind his fingers. “You  _ promised _ ...you’d be quiet for daddy. Such a...bad... _ bad boy _ ,” he scolds and Lance’s eyes lid shut with a moan.

He loves when Shiro talks like that. Lance always gets them started by being an impetuous little slut but he loves it more when Shiro gets in the mood to take over. To use his big body to take control of Lance and put him in his place. Luckily, nothing thrills Lance more. 

“So  _ bad _ ...I should  _ spank  _ you,” Shiro says and Lance just barely nods in eager agreement. “But I can’t do that here. Too loud. But I think...I know another way to punish you.”

Shiro pulls out of Lance and he objects with a whine. Shiro turns the shower water to cold, and without hesitation, he puts Lance onto his knees right in the stream, holding him there by his hair.

_ “F-Fuck! _ ” Lance gasps and hugs his arms to his chest. “Sh-Shiro! It’s  _ c-cold _ !”

“That’s what bad noisy boys get,” Shiro tells him, looking down on Lance and feeling powerful as he shivers under the water.

“P-Please!” Lance gasps again and spits out the cold water in his mouth. “I-I-I’ll be q-quiet, d-daddy. P-Please!” he implores looking up at Shiro as he shudders. 

“Prove it,” Shiro demands as he lets go of Lance’s hair and grips the base of his hard cock. “Show daddy how quiet you can be.”

Lance nods obediently and gets high on his knees to start sucking. He makes every effort to be silent whilst in the freezing cold water with a dick he absolutely worships in his mouth. The cold spray streams down his back, making his body shiver as he does his best to pleasure Shiro. His teeth try to chatter in the cold but can’t with a thick cock keeping his mouth spread open. But true to his word, Lance makes not a single sound of pleasure or complaint as he shivers in the cold shower.

Shiro slowly turns the water up until it’s tepid. Then lukewarm. Then cozy. The longer Lance stays quite the warmer it gets until that flush from the cold on Lance’s cheeks turns into a flush of arousal. He stops shivering and grasps Shiro’s thighs as he deepthroats that cock, swallowing down all the precome he can. 

Shiro threads his fingers into Lance’s hair with a sigh then tugs him off his cock.

“Learned your lesson?” Shiro asks.

“Y-Yes, daddy,” Lance answers with a nod. 

He looks desperate and completely submissive after his time in the cold. Hanging onto Shiro’s every word. Eyes lidded and mouth parted with soft pants. Eager to please at just the word. 

Just the way Shiro likes it.

“You going to be quiet for me? Going to be good? Make daddy _so_ _ proud _ ?” Shiro asks and Lance nods again, his eyes begging. “Then come here,” he says, offering him his hand.

Shiro pulls Lance to his feet and guides his hands to looping around his neck. In one quick movement, Shiro picks his lover up and pins him against the wall. He lines up and thrusts up into Lance with a grunt, quickly getting back into the rhythm of fucking into Lance. 

Lance maintains his silence, even if he has to bite his lip to do so. His hands clutch tight to Shiro’s biceps, his fingers digging into the firm muscle as Shiro plows him against the wall, the hot shower stream hitting them from the side and dripping down their bodies. Shiro’s big hands squeeze hard on Lance’s hips, the perfect leverage for propelling his cock upward into Lance’s tight spasming hole. Lance’s legs lock behind Shiro, his heels digging into his back and encouraging that cock to go deeper and deeper and---

A whine starts crawling it’s way up Lance’s throat.

“Shhh,” Shiro hushes him, his wet lips against Lance’s. “Be good...for daddy. No noise...”

“I-I’m...hah...t-trying,” Lance quietly whimpers. “ _ I c-can’t _ …” he says, his voice cracking.

“If you want me to fill...that tight little hole of yours...” Shiro reminds him and gives him a deep thrust that Lance has to swallow back the resulting moan. “...not a sound as you come.”

Shiro presses him against the wall and hard, his thrusts hitting directly where Lance is weakest. He almost unleashes a loud moan but instead bites hard into his bottom lip, whimpering instead. His face comes forward and pushes into Shiro’s shoulder as his body begins to shake.

“ _ D-Daddy _ !” he gasps out the quietest whine he can manage as his cock erupts with come, splattering Shiro’s chest and stomach. 

Shiro smirks and plants several kisses on Lance’s neck as he heaves heavy breaths bordering on whimpering.

“I-I’m s-sorry, I t-tried,” Lance breathes and swallows between words. “Was I q-quiet enough? Was I...g-good?”

“You did  _ very good _ ,” Shiro says in his ear and he feels Lance’s body shudder at the words. “Now, hold on tight---it’s  _ daddy’s  _ turn.”

Shiro plasters a hand over Lance’s mouth again as he knows Lance won’t be able to control himself while coming down from his release. Too sensitive and every instinct in him wants to be heard. Shiro renews his thrusts, fucking into Lance like a piston as he muffles his every weak moan. Fast and hard thrusts, the slapping sound of skin on skin only lost thanks to the loud spray of the shower. 

When Shiro comes, he unloads hot and thick inside Lance with a hissing groan. His favorite part is when he pulls out and looks down. Come spilling out of Lance like a white river, dripping down the crease of his ass. A pretty little mess that’s easily cleaned up in the shower when Shiro washes his lover up.

They take their time, slotting their lips against one another in lazy kisses as they lather up their bodies. It takes no time to clean the come off Shiro's torso and out of Lance's ass. Before long they've cleaned off all their sweat too, the water practically cold when they finally turn it off.

“If there is an upside to doing this in here, it’s that clean up is easy,” Shiro notes once they’re done and toweling off. 

“Are you saying this was a good idea?” Lance asks, his smirk turning into a triumphant grin.

“I wouldn’t say it was good but…” Shiro wraps his hands around Lance’s stomach and nuzzles the back of his neck. “...but it wasn’t bad either, I suppose.” 

Shiro gives Lance’s ass a pinch once they’re in the actual locker room and he lets out a sharp yelp. Thankfully, the only person in there has headphones in. Lance frowns out a pout and Shiro chuckles.

“You’re still too loud though,” Shiro tells him. “If you’re going to insist on this after every workout…” he starts and then leans in to whisper the rest. “...daddy’s going to have to buy you a gag.”

“Noted,” Lance grins salaciously and the two of them exit the locker rooms together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, please, leave a kudos or a comment. If you don't know what to write, you can simply leave a heart or the word 'kudos'. If you have a favourite part, tell me about it and how it made you feel. Any love you show for the content is always appreciated.
> 
> As with any of my works, you never need ask if you can make fanart. Just credit me and tag me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/RangoAte). I always love seeing art of any kind.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more fresh drabbles out to you soon. Stay safe out there, Paladins.


	4. Panic Attack and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has a panic attack/PTSD flashback. Lance witnesses it and does his best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Rating: General Audiences  
> Tags: PTSD, Panic attack, Anxiety attack
> 
> Additional Notes: This drabble's got a little bit of panic attack going on and some PTSD trigger responses and a touch of past anxiety attack conversations. Just know that they are not all the same and definitely not interchangeable with the term panic attack but the symptoms can be the similar and some of the treatments are similar too. That said, I hope you enjoy.

They’ve only been paladins for two days. Just two. Protecting the world by piloting giant robot lions is a lot to put on the shoulders of a bunch of teenagers and one very world weary adult. After everything Shiro’s been through with Zarkon and being imprisoned for a year, it's a wonder that he doesn’t throw his hands up and announce that he’s quitting this bullshit. 

Instead, Shiro only tells them to chin up, that they’ll figure out this forming Voltron thing as long as they never give up and stick together. It’s very encouraging and helps them get through being attacked by the castles defenses, walking into electric walls, and trying to visualize the formation of Voltron. It’s frustrating work, especially with Princess Allura’s griping, but they’re trying at least. 

But then the gladiator fight begins...

The robot trounces the crap out of Hunk and Pidge. Then it comes for Lance and Keith without pausing to think. It wrecks them in seconds and tosses both red and blue paladins like sacks of potatoes. It stings Lance pride more than anything else but he isn’t worried. That just means Shiro is up to bat and there’s no way their leader is going to lose a fight with how well he’s been doing all day.

But when Lance looks up from the ground, all he sees is a frozen Shiro. Body rigid and eyes wide.

Scared. Shiro looks scared.

He's so frightened that he’s riveted to his spot. Even when Keith comes to his rescue to block the incoming charge, Shiro doesn’t move. He doesn’t react at all even when Keith calls out to him. It’s like he’s not there.

The gladiator knocks them both across the field. Which means, Allura deactivates the bot with a disappointed and scolding tone.

After that ass-whooping on the training deck, Coran announces it is time to eat. That elicits a cheer from both Hunk and Pidge as they run out of the room. When Lance walks by to follow them, he passes Shiro and Keith. He catches some conversation that he probably wasn’t meant to hear. 

“What happened, Sh--”

“I don’t know,” Shiro interrupts with a shake of his head. 

“Are you alright?”

“I said I don’t know!” Shiro answers curtly, a little exasperated. But then he lets out a tired sigh. “Sorry Keith. It’s...been a long day. I’m probably just tired from all the work we put in today. Don’t worry about me. I’ve got it under control.”

Lance tries not to think about that anxious look in Shiro’s eyes. Tries not to think about his hero being stressed out to the point of freezing on the battlefield. And mostly he tries not to think about how obvious it is that Shiro’s bottling it up. That he doesn’t want anyone to know that it bothers him. 

Boy, does Lance ever know how that feels.

Lance gets distracted easily enough by the rest of their day. The food fight is fun. A welcome diversion to all the extremely not fun stuff that they did today. They even manage to form Voltron before the day is out which boosts morale all over the ship. All in all, the good outweighs the bad and most find their way to sleep easily that night.

Not Lance though. He’s still riding that high of forming Voltron. He’s always been one to get overly excited about things and it usually results in keeping him up late a night. Too much restless energy his mom always said. But that just means a quick jog is all he needs to tire out his body. 

So a quick jog he takes.

He isn’t expecting to hear anything as he passes by the training hall but he does. Sounds like grunts of exertion. Lance does a U-turn and jogs in place in front of the door, peeking in the little window.

“Guess I’m not the only one who can’t sleep,” Lance chuckles.

It’s Shiro. He’s doing hand to hand combat drills by himself. Just running through each step of his punches and whatnot, like he’s fighting an invisible enemy. Reminds Lance of the kind of things they do in dojos in his favorite cartoons. Like a martial arts routine soldiers do to warm themselves up for battle later. 

Shiro doesn’t seem to be hitting any speed bumps in his training. All of his motions smooth and controlled. 

“Guess he’s alright,” Lance muses with a relieved smile. 

Shiro stops what he’s doing and wipes his brow before saying something aloud. A gladiator drops from the ceiling on the other side of the room and Lance stops jogging in place. He leans on the door, eager to see what happens next. Will it be like last time? Lance hopes not. Last time Allura had to turn off the robot since everyone else was incapacitated.

Wait, what happens if no one can call off the gladiator? Does it still attack? That makes Lance nervous enough to reach into his jacket pocket and take hold of his bayard. He sees Shiro swallow nervously and take a stance. He says begin and the metal warrior rushes towards him.

Lance’s worry is well founded. Shiro instantly freezes again. From here Lance can’t even tell if Shiro is breathing at all. Just wide eyes with pinpricks for pupils. A statue as the gladiator runs full tilt right at him.

Lance practically slams his fist on the door panel to open it and rushes in, brandishing the gun form of his bayard. 

“Shiro!” Lance yells as he fires at the robot.

Of the spray of bullets only a few hit, but it’s enough to stop the gladiator’s charge towards Shiro. It instead turns it’s focus onto the newest (and now biggest) threat in the room. Without stopping, it just curves it’s route to head for Lance instead. 

Lance lets out a squeak of surprise and tries firing a few rounds at it. They miss in his nervousness, so he opts for the next best thing he’s good at--running. He lets out slightly panicked noises as he bolts, trying to remember what exact words Allura used to turn off the robot. It’s not exactly going well.

“What am I doing? _What am I doing?_ ” Lance asks himself as he pants and runs. 

Keeping Shiro from getting turned into a pancake for as long as he can run, he concludes. How likely is it that Altean robots run on batteries? 

Just then gladiator grabs Lance's jacket’s hood and he lets out a yelp as he crashes to the floor with the weight of the robot on top of him. The robot is rearing back to strike and Lance feels his heart nearly stop. He brings his hands up in a last ditch effort to protect his face but then, in an instant, the weight is gone.

Lance opens his eyes just in time to see Shiro as he flings the robot off him. He can only see his back but his shoulders are hunched and he’s breathing heavy. The gladiator stands and quickly throws a punch to the bigger threat but Shiro catches the fist in his metal hand. He crushes it with a loud crunch. 

“Woah,” Lance blinks and stares as metal shards drop to the floor. “Cool. So cool,” he mumbles, stunned.

The gladiator tries to retreat to reconfigure it’s tactics but Shiro won’t let it go. He chases it down, grabbing its arm and ripping it right from it’s socket resulting in a series of sparks. Then Shiro kicks it down to the ground. He jumps on top of it and starts laying his metal fist into its face. Over and over, making the only sound echoing through the room the clang of metal and Shiro’s exerted grunts from each punch.

When the robot stops moving, Lance thinks Shiro will finally get up, but he remains straddled over his inert combatant. And he’s still slamming his robotic fist into what’s left of the gladiators face until it’s nothing but a caved in hunk of metal. 

“Shiro?” Lance tries calling out but he doesn’t respond. “I think you won already…” he tries to laugh but it comes out nervous.

Shiro says nothing. His hand is shaky but he’s not punching the robot anymore, he just clenches it at his side. He’s quiet as the grave with the exception of his heavy breaths. 

Lance chances tapping him to check if he’s okay. The time between Lance’s finger barely brushing his shoulder and Shiro’s reaction is barely a second. Shiro’s human fist shoots out and grabs Lance’s shirt. There's no recognition in Shiro's eyes, they're blank and glassy.

"Shiro?" No answer, but then Shiro rears back his metal fist and Lance shouts, "Shiro, _don’t_!” as he squeezes his eyes shut.

The hit never comes. Lance opens his eyes to find that Shiro's fist is an inch from his own. The man connected to said fist is blinking in worried confusion.

“Lance?” Shiro breathes out. “What’s…”

Shiro lets go of Lance’s shirt and scans his surroundings. It doesn’t take him long to piece together what he’s done to the gladiator. And consequently what he almost did to Lance. That frightening thought must hit him like a ton of bricks because all of a sudden Shiro’s clutching his chest, fighting for breath.

“I can’t...I can’t _breathe…_ ” he barely manages to say through struggling to take in air. “Hurts--”

Lance has seen this before.

“It’s okay, Shiro,” Lance assures him places a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t talk or anything--you’re probably having a panic attack. Or some kind of PTSD thing. Maybe a little of both. ”

“I think...I’m gonna be sick…” Shiro manages to announce before he covers his mouth.

“Here just--hands on your knees, and breathe slow and easy. Like me, okay?” Lance says and demonstrates.

For a while, Lance just rubs Shiro’s back in soothing circles and instructs him on how to breath. Sometimes he swipes Shiro’s bangs off his sweaty forehead. Shiro simply tries his hardest to do as he’s told. It’s slow going and he retches a couple of times, but he doesn’t toss up anything. 

Lance moves his hand to Shiro’s neck and presses to fingers to his pulse to check his heart rate. Like a rock song drum solo, it’s still so fast. Shiro needs to relax or he’ll never get off the floor. He really doesn’t want to have to call Hunk and Keith to help carry him to his room. Feels like something Shiro wouldn’t want others to know about. 

Hell, he’d probably rather Lance didn’t know about his late night freak out either but here they are.

“I need you to breathe slower, Shiro,” Lance says calmly. 

“I’m...sorry, Lance…”

“It’s alright,” Lance tries smiling. “You’re doing fine,” he adds, keeping his tone light.

“No, I’m...I’m sorry about--I almost---I could have…are you alright?” Shiro asks, his eyes on the ground in mortified shame. “I didn’t...hurt you, did I?”

“Uh, you wrinkled my shirt but other than that--” he jokes and Shiro huffs out a short pathetic laugh. “I’m fine but, Shiro? Are _you_ alright?”

“I...I don’t know,” Shiro says and then shakes his head with a tired sigh. “Been saying that a lot lately.”

A long pause stretches between them. Lance shifts a little before clearing his throat.

“I uh, when I first showed up at the Galaxy Garrison. I used to get really stressed out from the tests, you know?” Lance starts and keeps going. “I’d get jumpy and couldn’t concentrate. Worrying about stupid stuff and then making dumb mistakes which only made it worse. It’d build up all day and then when I got back to my dorm I’d just...fall apart. Like hard to breathe, crying, not able to sleep--the whole nine yards. Sometimes it lasted for like...days.”

“Lance…”

“I know it’s not the same as what you’re going through but uh, the biggest thing that helped me was having someone there to support me,” Lance tells him. “I didn’t have my family but I had my roommate. Hunk would give me hugs and we’d talk and eat snacks. Always made me feel better knowing someone was willing to listen or just be there for me. So, you know...”

Shiro finally looks up and Lance levels a weak smile at him. An encouraging sign that he’s here to listen. Shiro looks pensive for a minute. Lance hopes he comes to the conclusion that maybe talking wouldn’t be a bad idea at all. All this bottling it up stuff certainly isn’t making it better.

“When I almost hit you, Lance... I couldn’t shake the feeling I’d done this before,” Shiro says while looking at his machine fist. “It scared me. But then, I saw the gladiator in pieces and I _knew_. I can’t remember when but I have definitely done this before--obliterated something with my own two fists in the pits,” he says and swallows nervously as his eyes go a little wide. “Only I’m not...I’m not sure it was robot.”

Lance blinks in shock, uncertain what to say to that. Shiro squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his fist on his knee before taking a shaky breath. Lance reaches over and rubs his back, reminding him to breathe.

“I can’t...remember what I’ve done,” Shiro barely whispers loud enough to hear. “Did I...Did I kill some--”

“No way, Shiro,” Lance interrupts before that sentence can finish and send Shiro into a downward spiral. “You wouldn’t do that, Shiro. Never.”

“Will I ever remember? Do I want to?” Shiro asks himself and tries to shake his head of those tumultuous thoughts. “What if I lose control like that again and hurt one of you?”

“Except you didn’t lose control. Not really,” Lance insists. “I mean, you smashed that guy to bits, sure. But I think you did it to save me. And look, you saw an ally and you stopped. That’s gotta mean something, right?”

“I...I guess,” Shiro says but it’s reluctant. He’s unsure.

“I get the feeling if any of us are in actual danger you’ll always come to the rescue. You’re natural instinct is to protect and what happened before only proves it,” Lance argues and stands to his feet. He offers Shiro his hand with a smile. “You’ll always be our Shiro, no matter what.”

*****

Shiro finds Lance’s smile is assured and encouraging. And when Lance talks like that he can almost believe it.

Maybe in time he can get over this crushing fear. This worry that because of Zarkon he’s been corrupted into losing a part of himself and that its been replaced with some kind of monster. Maybe once he’s got his memory back, he'll be able to come to terms with these fears. He’ll be able to control himself again.

He’ll never be like he was but...he can get better. With help.

Shiro finally takes Lance’s hand and gets pulled to his feet. Lance gives his shoulder a pat and rests his hand there casually. A simple comfort Shiro's been in need of lately.

“So anyway, if you wanna talk or hug or eat snacks or whatever you need to bring you back to Earth--” Lance lists off on his fingers and then thumbs to his person with a grin. “--Let me know. I’m good for it. One anxiety-stricken Paladin to another; we can get through this whole defenders of the universe thing if we stick together.”

Shiro can’t help but chuckle at that display of confidence. 

“Thanks, Lance,” he smiles pathetically. “I think I’m feeling better already.”

“That’s great! But just in case, I think we should go raid the castle kitchens for something sweet,” Lance jokes. “To settle our nerves before turning in.”

“I don’t have much of an appetite,” Shiro admits, but then he feels immediately guilty seeing the look on Lance’s face fall. He quickly amends his decision before Lance can start frowning. “But I’ll take you up on that hug if you’re still offering?”

That brings back the bright smile and Shiro relaxes. Last thing he wants to do is bring him down after all that building up. Lance nods before slamming into Shiro for a bracing hug. He wraps his arms around Shiro’s middle and gives him a big squeeze.

Lance is taller than he thought he was. And his hold? It’s warm and so genuinely comforting. It’s nice. Shiro finds his own arms hugging around Lance’s shoulders to return the hug with a tired sigh. 

Who knew a simple hug could feel so relaxing? 

At first, Shiro only suggested the hug to make Lance feel better but...Shiro finds himself holding tighter. 

Yes, he could get used to this after a moment of panic. When he’s scared out of his mind of what he can’t remember and terrified of who he might hurt next, all he’ll have to do is remember how good it feels to hug Lance like this. Feels like all the air is being let in and lifting him up a light as a feather. He doesn’t want to lose something so genuinely comforting.

Which means Shiro will have to be extra vigilant in keeping control. He easily could have snuffed out the life of the young man in his arms. And yet, Lance didn’t begrudge him for it. Instead, he helped keep Shiro from losing himself further. Helped him calm down with a soft smile and encouraging words. 

Shiro spent the last year imprisoned by an evil warlord, convinced that everyone he knew thought he was dead and that he’d never experience true kindness again. And yet, right here, Lance has given him that with a simple caring gesture. It’s almost too much.

“You’re crying,” Lance announces when a wet drop lands on his shoulder. “Shiro? Are you okay?” he asks.

Shiro almost says ‘I don’t know’ again but stops himself because he knows that’s not true. He’s never felt so relieved. It feels so good to know he doesn’t have to be alone in his struggles anymore. That someone else understands what it's like to be scared.

“Shiro?” Lance asks, starting to sound worried.

“Yeah, I’m...I’m fine,” Shiro chuckles pathetically and sniffs. “Is it...Would it be alright if I just...hold you a little longer, Lance?”

Lance seems to understand without further prompting. He nods as he continues to hug a slightly shaking and hiccupping Shiro. 

“Yeah, sure,” Lance tells him with a sympathetic smile. His hands rub his back in soothing circles again as Shiro holds him and quietly sobs. “For as long as you want, Shiro. Anytime.”

Shiro does eventually regain his memories, finding that he in fact didn’t kill anyone in his time as a gladiator. That in turn helps him gain better control over his PTSD. That said, Lance still frequently checks in on him. Shiro never has a reaction as visceral as that night again but he chalks it up to his late night conversations and comforting hugs from Lance. 

Some of those hugs linger on longer than they need to but neither of them mind enough to stop. In fact, they grow to rely on them from time to time, even when it's clear they have nothing negative on their minds. It eventually leads their friendship to open affection where they often seek comfort in each other’s fond embraces and warm beds complete with gentle caresses and soft kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, please, leave a kudos or a comment. If you don't know what to write, you can simply leave a heart or the word 'kudos'. If you have a favourite part, tell me about it and how it made you feel. Any love you show for the content is always appreciated.
> 
> As with any of my works, you never need ask if you can make fanart. Just credit me and tag me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/RangoAte). I always love seeing art of any kind.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more fresh drabbles out to you soon. Stay safe out there, Paladins.


	5. Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro tries out a new gag Lance got him with messy results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Rating: Explicit  
> Tags: Dominant Lance, Submissive Shiro, gags, bondage, blowjobs, face-fucking, come-shot, canon-verse, Post S8

“How does that one feel,  _ Captain _ ?” Lance asks with a smirk. He pets through Shiro’s hair a little and scrapes his fingers on the leather straps. “Different from the usual, huh?”

Initially, it was uncomfortable. The silvered metal felt like it was biting into his lips at first but after a few moments to adjust, it’s actually not so bad. Lance called it a spider gag. 

It’s not what Shiro’s used to when Lance ties him up to put him in his place. He’d normally be fitted with one that closes off his mouth and muffles his sound but this one spreads him open. He’ll be drooling before long since it’s difficult/near impossible to swallow. And it’ll definitely be messy, but knowing Lance...that’s exactly what he wants.

“It hurt at all?” Lance asks and Shiro shakes his head. “Good to hear,” he adds.

Lance pulls his cock from his pants and steps forward to stand before Shiro who stays put on his knees, shifting his shoulders against he tension in them thanks to the intergalactic cuffs holding his wrists behind him. Lance gives the length a few languid strokes, thumbing the leaking cockhead to spread a single pearl of precome across the slit. Shiro's eyes rake hungrily over that cock, and normally he’d lick his lips in anticipation, but the gag makes it impossible. So instead Shiro lets out a weak noise to let Lance know he wants it.

“Mmm...you look so  _ hungry  _ there on your knees,  _ Captain _ ,” Lance says, biting his lip with a grin and stroking his cock purposefully close to Shiro’s face. Teasing him with how full and hard it is. “You should see yourself. So patient. Sitting there so pretty. _Tasting_ my cock with your eyes. Waiting for  _ my  _ orders...”

For years, Shiro gave his orders with team Voltron. For years, Shiro commanded the Atlas. For years, he made all the decisions and plans from the Captain’s chair, but now, with Lance, he can give up control. 

No more decisions. No more orders. No chairs for him to sit on high from. No, his only job is to obey the one who stands over him as he looks up from the floor.

“Want a taste? A real taste?” Lance asks, rubbing the head of his cock against Shiro’s lips.

Shiro exhales another weak noise with a nod, his eyes pleading. Yes. Yes. God yes, he wants a real taste of that cock in his-- Shiro groans as Lance presses the entire length through the metal ring and into his mouth. 

So full and and Shiro can taste the precome, making his eyes roll and pinch shut. So delicious. When the cockhead reaches the back of his throat, Shiro chokes and gags a little, his eyes watering as he’s filled. 

But he doesn’t snap to tell Lance to ease up. No, he wants to sit there, take it, and be good for Lance.  Drool slipping down his chin courtesy of the gag and trailing down his neck. Before long it’ll be dripping onto his thighs. 

“ _ Mmmm… _ prim and proper Captain Shirogane looking a mess on his knees,” Lance sighs, his hands cupping Shiro’s cheeks as he gently thrusts in. “What would the Garrison say?” he chuckles.

Shiro must be a sight. His arms latched behind him. Drooling uncontrollably with each slow thrust into his mouth. The only clothing on him is a pair of briefs that his twitching cock tents with his arousal. Other than that...he’s completely bared before Lance. 

And completely at his mercy.

“Your cock is soaking your underwear, you know that?” Lance informs him looking down. “Bet I could get you to come, untouched, right into your briefs.”

Shiro makes a noise, a begging one as his watery lashes flutter upwards. He can’t say it but the word is obvious. 

Please. 

“It wouldn’t even be difficult,” Lance smirks. “Especially if I do this--”

Lance caresses Shiro’s cheek gently at first, then slides his fingers over Shiro’s ear to thread into silvered locks. Suddenly he grasps that fistful of hair taut before snapping his hips forward hard and fast. It catches Shiro off-guard in the best way, his moans choked off by each thrust of Lance’s thick cock. Each delicious groan aborted with a cough as Lance nails the back of his throat unhindered thanks to the gag. Shiro whines and breathes heavy through his nose as Lance grins over him, his cheeks flushing.

“Oh Shiro...you look so fucking  _ good  _ like this…” Lance pants as he fucks hard into his mouth. “I could do this. All. Fucking. Day.”

And Shiro could gag on that cock for hours, never thinking about anything else other than being put to good use. One of Lance’s tight fists in his hair and the other still cupping his cheek to run his thumb through the spit trail leaking from the corner of his mouth. There’s nothing like feeling useful and adored all at once. Dirty but looked on with reverence like he’s not some slut on his knees worshiping the cock in his mouth.

“Can’t wait to come in that pretty mouth...” Lance groans and rocks. “Make you into a  _ real  _ mess.”

Shiro lets out a deep whine muffled by cock, like there’s nothing more he’d love than to do that. Lance knew that would get a noise out of Shiro. Knew it would make him weaker by the second. Shiro can’t say as much, but his flushed face and begging moans more than get the message across. 

Lance pulls his cock out and bends down, tugging Shiro’s hair so that he has to look him in the eye. Shiro pants, eyes lidded in pleasure much like the man across from him.

“When I come you’ll let it all drip down your chin, your body, everywhere...the dirtier the better,” Lance tells him as he slides his fingers past the gag to press on Shiro’s tongue to make him moan again. “I want to see my _nice_ and _proper_ Captain looking like a lowly Private _slut_ , taking what his commanding officer gives him...got it?”

Shiro moans weakly. He tries to speak but even if he wasn’t wearing the gag, Lance’s fingers are so far into his mouth he couldn’t articulate if he tried. Lance repeats the last part with a harsh yank and Shiro moans again but nods. 

Yes. Yes, he’s got it so please--

Lance returns to standing up straight and immediately plunges his cock back into Shiro’s mouth past the gag, renewing his thrusts with vigor. He holds back on his release until he sees it. Shiro’s eyes rolling back, the noise in the back of his throat a mewling whine. He’s coming, fuck, he's coming, just like Lance said he would. Once Lance sees the spreading moisture in Shiro’s briefs, he releases into that mouth with a shuddering moan.

Shiro doesn’t swallow. He can’t. Not that he’d want to. Lance gave him an order and he’ll follow it. 

When Lance pulls out, Shiro lets the fluids drip out in a thick white river down his chin and chest. Flushed face panting and coughing out come as he tries to breathe. His body is slick with sweat, drool, and semen. A real mess, just like Lance wanted. Lance who looks on with pride and gently combs his fingers through Shiro’s soft silver hair.

“You look perfect, Shiro,” Lance tells him. “ _ My  _ perfect mess…Can I take a picture? So you can see how good you look in that gag?”

Shiro nods and Lance proceeds to snap photos with his phone. As soon as he’s done, Lance carefully removes the gag which has Shiro coughing again but once it’s out Lance is kissing his mouth with soft open mouth kisses and massaging his jaw. Shiro’s throat is sore and voice raspy but he’s glad to be able to say Lance’s name again even if it hurts a little. Each time he does Lance supplies him with more kisses.

“So...did you like that one?” Lance eventually asks as he eyes the come-covered gag on the floor. “A keeper for the collection?”

“Yes,” Shiro rasps with a nod. “It was...excellent, Lance.”

“I’ll say,” Lance waggles a brow as he wipes the mess from Shiro’s chest. “I like the other ones but they don’t allow me to fuck your mouth like this one. Probably my favorite so far.”

“Then we’ll...have to...use it again,” Shiro smiles and leans in for another kiss that Lance gladly gives him and will continue to give him in the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, please, leave a kudos or a comment. If you don't know what to write, you can simply leave a heart or the word 'kudos'. If you have a favourite part, tell me about it and how it made you feel. Any love you show for the content is always appreciated.
> 
> As with any of my works, you never need ask if you can make fanart. Just credit me and tag me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/RangoAte). I always love seeing art of any kind.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more fresh drabbles out to you soon. Stay safe out there, Paladins.


	6. Hanahaki In the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of fall and Shiro can't wait to spend it with a piping cup of coffee made by the barista he's been crushing on except fate decides to hit him with more than just a change of the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Rating: Teen (for mentions of blood)  
> Tags: Hanahaki disease, Blood, Hospital visit

It is well known to everyone in Shiro’s workplace that Shiro is a coffee fanatic. 

French roast? Love it. Turkish coffee. Yes. Cuban espresso. Amazing. There isn’t a coffee that Shiro hasn’t tried and subsequently tried to get his entire office to drink.

But there is one coffee item that he loves more than anything. It’s his biggest weakness. 

The pumpkin spice latte.

Being a seasonal item, Shiro’s been counting down the days before his new favorite cafe is supposed to start selling it. All through September, he’s been crossing off days on his calendar with an excited grin and finally, today is the day. September 22nd, the official first day of fall. 

He eagerly shoulders his way into his favorite peacoat and slips on his gloves before stepping out to buy that latte to celebrate the change of the season properly.

Truth is, there’s another reason he’s so eager to get down to the cafe. Sorry, his _favourite_ cafe. There were a few he used to go to, changing it up every couple of days so things wouldn’t get too monotonous, but these last three months he’s only been going to one in particular and not just because the coffee is excellent.

There’s...a barista there. 

Well, obviously. It’s a cafe. Every cafe has baristas. 

But not all cafes have baristas like  _ him _ .

Lance is a young college student who works there part-time in the mornings between the hours of 7 and 10. He’s friendly, sweet, charming, and incredibly suave. The first time they met, Shiro found him cute but he also thought he was a little strange.  Some baristas draw things on cups, but Lance wrote a fun fact. He wrote ‘did you know that honey was found in King Tut’s tomb and it was still edible? Now you do!’ 

Shiro was floored. It was such a strange thing to find on his cup that he ended up sticking around to ask Lance if it was true.

Lance then launched into a ten-minute conversation about it while making other coffee orders, confirming that it was indeed true, and did Shiro know that an average worker bee only makes about half a teaspoon of honey in its lifetime? The interaction was so funny and interesting, that Shiro found himself looking forward to the next time he saw Lance, if for no other reason than to learn some fun new fact each time. 

For the past three months, Lance has never failed to write something interesting on his coffee order and then chatted him up about it for ten minutes afterward. It was endearing and Shiro found he really looked forward not just to the coffee but to seeing Lance. It lifted his spirits just to see him. Shiro is willing to admit; he’s more than a little smitten with the barista. When Lance misses a day of work because of exams or a dentist appointment, Shiro is wholly disappointed the entire day. 

Perhaps Lance is only as nice as he is because it’s his job to be hospitable but sometimes Shiro daydreams that Lance goes home and thinks about him. That he spends extra time looking up fun facts specifically for Shiro so they can talk every day. 

One day, he’d like to ask Lance out on a proper date. The leaves are starting to change color at the park he frequents. They could go there for a walk. Talk about the weather. Drink some coffee. Maybe talk about Lance’s interests, goals, and dreams for the future and whether or not he’d be interested in Shiro being a part of it. 

The only reason Shiro keeps putting it off is because of how awkward it is to ask someone out on a date while they’re on the clock. It’s just _not_ appropriate. That would be putting Lance on the spot and he’d hate to do that to him. Shiro thinks to ask him after his shift but he always has to get to work before Lance ever finishes. It’s looking like he’ll never get to ask the cute barista out.

Except, today he thinks his luck has finally changed.

When Shiro walks into the cafe he’s surprised to see that Lance isn’t there. He’s been to the cafe enough to become a regular to all the employees so he’s quick to ask where Lance is while they complete his order. The big fellow in charge of the pastries, Hunk, is the one to answer. 

“He’s taking an early smoke break in the alley,” Hunk tells Shiro and pulls a cinnamon roll from the display. 

“I didn’t know Lance smoked,” Shiro blinks with surprise but he’s not put off. He smoked in college too and still does on extremely rough workdays. 

“He’ll be back in ten if you want to wait,” Hunk starts and hands Shiro his pumpkin spice latte. “If not, you can always just...step around back and chat with him. That’s if you don’t mind standing next to a dumpster,” he jokes.

He doesn’t mind. He’d stand in the dumpster if it meant he could talk to Lance alone for five minutes.

“Can I get a water to go with this order?” Shiro asks and Hunk pulls it from one of the fridges. “Thanks,” he says as he pays, telling Hunk to keep the change.

Shiro heads out the front door and strolls down the sidewalk to the alley between the cafe and the furniture store next door. He sips his latte with a happy hum and walks down into the alley. It’s not long before he comes across Lance sitting on an old stool right outside the cafe backdoor, hand on his chest and taking calming breaths.

“Hey there!” Shiro calls out and Lance nearly jolts out of the chair. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“Shiro,” Lance blinks in surprise but levels an easy smile at him. “What are you doing in the alley?”

“I came for my pumpkin spice,” Shiro chuckles and shows him the cup. “Here, have a water on me.”

“Thanks,” Lance smiles. He takes it, opens it, and gulps a mouthful. “Appreciate it.”

“Plus, I couldn’t leave without knowing what the fun fact of the day is,” Shiro tells him. "You do have one right?"

“I do! And guess what? It’s pumpkin related!” Lance beams and leans casually on the stool. “I looked it up since you said you were a big fan of pumpkin spice, you ready for it?”

“Hit me,” Shiro smiles.

“Most people think pumpkins can only be orange but did you know that pumpkins can also be red, tan, blue, yellow, green, and white too?” Lance tells him. “The only color missing is purple but could you imagine? Eating a purple pumpkin?”

“There’s no way there’s such thing as a blue pumpkin,” Shiro snorts and laughs a little.

“No really! It’s true! But get this, the inside of all pumpkins are orange thanks to carotenoids which you can also find in sweet potatoes and carrots, which for the record, when you combine them all together make a damn good soup,” Lance says and Shiro laughs again.

“You’re a font of information that I didn’t know I needed to know,” Shiro chuckles and smiles. 

“I aim to please,” Lance grins and laughs.

Lance doesn’t laugh for very long. In the midst of it, he begins coughing. He quickly covers his mouth and turns away from Shiro so that the directionality goes towards a trash can instead. When he doesn’t stop after the first few coughs, Shiro steps forward.

“You okay there, Lance?” Shiro asks and Lance nods. “You catching a cold? Need something warm for it?” he adds and offers his drink.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Lance insists, keeping his mouth covered and waving off Shiro’s concern. “If I was catching a cold, the last thing you should do is share your coffee, haha,” he jokes.

Lance uncaps the water bottle and takes several deep swigs hoping it will help. It doesn’t. He erupts with another series of coughs, dropping the water bottle and bracing himself on the brick wall of the cafe as he violently coughs into his hand. Shiro grows worried and reaches out to touch his shoulder.

“Lance--”

“Don’t!” Lance insists, shrinking back from the touch and putting up his hand a barrier between him and Shiro. “Really, I’m fine.”

Shiro’s heart drops directly into his stomach, cold and heavy, as his eyes blow wide at the sight of Lance’s palm. He drops his coffee and grasps Lance at his wrist, turning it so Lance can see what he sees--a wet splatter of blood and several flower petals.  Even Lance has to know what that means.

Hanahaki. 

Lance is deeply in love with someone...and it’s unrequited. 

Lance stares wide-eyed and horrified at his bloody hand as it starts to shake. He tries to swallow but then he starts to cough again. He clutches his shirt at his chest and sinks to his knees in the alley as he hacks. Shiro drops to his knees too, a hand to his shoulder as he looks around in mild panic.

What does he do? What does he say? 

“My chest…” Lance rasps, his lips mottled with blood. “It’s...it’s so much...worse today…”

Shiro is mortified. “This has happened before?” he asks and Lance nods. “Lance…”

“E-Every day...for the past...two weeks...I cough a lot...but this is the first time...there was blood…” Lance reveals and tries to stand up. He fails and starts coughing all over again, getting fresh blood on his hands. 

Lance had to know he had Hanahaki then. The petals start early enough into it that he could have gotten it taken care of. Gotten it removed or confronted the person of his desire. The sooner they accepted or rejected him, the sooner it would go away. The fact that he hasn’t done that...is mind-boggling to Shiro. 

Would he rather die than risk rejection? Would he rather die than lose the love he feels for this person? 

Either way, Shiro doesn’t want to think about it. He just knows he has to get Lance to a hospital. If he doesn’t confess his love, at least they can surgically remove the Hanahaki. Lance will forget the person he loves but at least he’ll live. Screw the person that he has feelings for.

They don’t deserve to have Lance remember them anyway.

“I’m taking you to the hospital,” Shiro announces firmly, brokering no space for argument. 

“But my shift isn’t...finished,” Lance jokes halfheartedly. “Did you know--”

“This isn’t the time for fun facts, Lance! You’re _dying_!” Shiro interrupts.

He scoops Lance up and runs him to his car, all the while Lance weakly protests. While buckling him in, he notices Lance’s eyes are getting a little hazy and that blood is trickling down his chin. Shiro puts the car into drive and peels out of the lot. 

Bad. This is very bad. There’s a chance they won’t make it to the hospital in time. The only other alternative is--Shiro pulls out his phone and readies to dial.

“Who are you in love with, Lance?” Shiro asks as he takes a sharp corner. “I’ll call them so you can tell them. The sooner they know how you feel the sooner you can start recovering.”

“Sh-Shiro...I…” Lance rasps but trails off.

“Lance?” he tries b ut Lance has passed out in the passenger seat, his breathing ragged. 

Not good! Shiro drops the phone into Lance’s lap and jostles his shoulder, trying to keep him awake.

“Come on, no, stay awake, Lance! We’re almost at the hospital!” Shiro nearly shouts, panic starting to strangle his voice. “Lance! Wake up! Come on, don’t do this to me! I…”

Lance’s eyes blink open but flutter wildly.

“That’s it, stay awake,” Shiro says, feeling slightly relieved but not by much. He snatches up the phone and pushes it into Lance’s trembling bloody hands. “Now, you gotta call them. Tell them how you feel.”

“I...c-can’t…”

“You can! You have to or you’ll die!”

Shiro swallows to gain some semblance of control over his emotions but it doesn’t work. Lance has to know it’s not hard to confess. That he can’t be afraid of someone rejecting him. If Shiro has to show Lance how easy it is, he will. The fact that this might be the last time he gets a chance to spurs Shiro on to at least try.

“Please, Lance, I...I need you to do this,” Shiro says, his voice wavering. “Don’t let them take you away from me. You don’t have to have whoever it is love you back because I...I’ll love you, Lance.”

Lance makes a sound that Shiro thought was more coughing but turns out to be a weak chuckle. It doesn’t last long because Lance passes out again just as they pull into the hospital lot, a fragile smile on his face. 

Shiro carries him in, shouting for a nurse or a doctor to hurry, that his friend is dying from Hanahaki. Lance gets taken away from him and wheeled into the ICU. In the meantime, Shiro sits in the waiting room, Lance’s blood still on his shirt and hands. He sits there for hours, telling his work he won't be coming in today.  Eventually, a doctor comes out to see him.

“You’re here with McClain, Lance?” she asks and Shiro jumps to his feet with a nod.

“Is he...okay?” Shiro asks with worry.

“He’s going to be fine,” she assures him and Shiro takes a deep sigh of relief. “There’s some damage but it’ll heal. You can even go in to see him in a bit.”

“Really?” Shiro asks and she nods. “That’s...that’s great, thank you.”

“He was entering the third stage when you got here. Usually, by then it’s too late but...having him call his crush was a genius idea. Hearing them return his affection had it regressing before we even took a scan. He’ll be able to leave as early as tomorrow morning.”

Shiro’s glad to hear it but one part of her diagnosis puzzles him. Hanahaki only regresses on its own if the person confesses and/or is either rejected or accepted. But Lance never used his phone. He never called anyone. The only person he talked to after having his bloody coughing fit was--

Shiro blushes and cups a hand over his mouth in shock.

“Me,” Shiro announces through his fingers. “Me?”

Lance was in love with him? All this time? And he felt it so deeply and believed it to be so unrequited that Hanahaki took hold of him? 

Why didn’t he say something? They talk every day!

Shiro thinks he knows why Lance felt he couldn’t say. It’s the same reason Shiro still hadn’t asked Lance out on a date. Shiro was his customer. It wouldn’t be appropriate. So he’d rather suffer in silence than risk losing the friendship they had, certain that Shiro would never reciprocate.

What a wild discovery to make on the first day of fall.

Shiro sends for a change of clothes and calls Lance’s work to tell them where he is, praying they won’t fire him for leaving. They all completely understand and Lance’s coworker Hunk even brings several coffee orders for Shiro to thank him for looking over his friend. Shiro then calls into his own work, letting them know he won’t be coming in for the next few days because a friend is in the hospital.

The whole night, Shiro stays by his side and listens to him breathe. Raspy at first but some time in the night it evens out until Lance is breathing smoothly and easily. Only then is Shiro able to fall asleep, his head coming to rest on Lance’s bed.

*****POV Shift*****

Lance shifts, eyes blinking open as he takes a deep breath without obstruction. 

No cough? Wait, that’s not the strangest thing about his surroundings. Where is he?

He sits up and looks around the room noting that it’s a hospital. That’s when his memory comes back to him.

That’s right. He was having a fit. A dropped coffee. A warm hand on his back. Taste of blood and flower petals on his tongue. Weightlessness as he’s lifted from the ground. Everything going hazy as his body is wracked with pain. Lightheaded...but he remembers Shiro.

Shiro said...he’d love him.

He never thought Shiro would ever say such a thing. Lance wasn’t willing to ever ask because what if Shiro rejected him? Sure he’d be healed but he’d lose those friendly mornings that he looked forward to more than anything. He’d rather die in love than live in miserable loneliness. 

From the several disposable coffee cups next to Lance’s bed, he guesses that Shiro’s been here since he arrived but the caffeine could only keep him awake for so long. Sleep finally caught up with him which is why he’s slumbering away against Lance’s legs. 

So...Shiro’s in love with him too.

“So weird,” Lance sighs, and Shiro bolts up.

“Lance! You’re awake!” he gasps. “Wh...What’s weird?”

“That I can breathe again,” Lance smiles crookedly. “Hey did you know the average person breathes 13 pints of air a minute?”

Shiro breaks out into a relieved smile and starts laughing. Lance just feels warmth fill his whole body at the sight of that face and the sound of that genuinely happy laugh. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Lance,” Shiro says, fighting tears with a smile.

He reaches forward and takes Lance’s hand in his with a fond look and a blush.

“Yeah?” Lance grins unabashedly. “Well, of course, you’re glad! If I kicked it who would make your pumpkin spice--”

But he doesn’t get the last of his sentence out. Shiro has stopped it in his throat by lurching forward and capturing his lips with his own for a passionate kiss. Lance’s eyes lid as he returns the kiss, his hand cupping Shiro’s cheek. They kiss for a moment longer before Lance breaks the kiss to breathe softly on Shiro's lips.

"You...taste like a coffee shop," Lance announces then laughs. "What have you been brushing your teeth with? Espresso?" he jokes and Shiro laughs.

"Pretty much," Shiro chuckles, looking a little embarrassed. “Is it bad?”

“Actually--” Lance pauses to consider then shakes his head. “No, yeah, it’s bad, but it does make me want to go get a caramel macchiato with an extra pump of vanilla. Luckily, I know a place,” he jokes with a wink. “Wanna go check it out?”

“With you? Definitely,” Shiro smiles and buzzes for the nurse.

After another check-up and writing him a script for some painkillers, Lance is discharged into Shiro’s care. As a safety measure, Lance has to use a wheelchair for a week so he doesn’t wind himself but lucky for him, Shiro is more than willing to be his chauffeur. They go get their coffees and decide on a nice leisurely stroll through the park, taking in the beautiful leaves and finally talking about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, please, leave a kudos or a comment. If you don't know what to write, you can simply leave a heart or the word 'kudos'. If you have a favourite part, tell me about it and how it made you feel. Any love you show for the content is always appreciated.
> 
> As with any of my works, you never need ask if you can make fanart. Just credit me and tag me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/RangoAte). I always love seeing art of any kind.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more fresh drabbles out to you soon. Stay safe out there, Paladins.


	7. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes home exhausted and horny, luckily, he knows Lance is always ready and willing to sate him, even if he's not awake for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Rating: EXPLICIT  
> Tags: Bottom Lance, Top Shiro, Somnophilia, fingering, anal sex, creampie, rimming, come eating, handjob
> 
> Author’s notes: For those who aren’t aware, Somnophilia is the sexual arousal from having sex with a sleeping person.

  
Another late night, Shiro thinks as he drives home from the office. He hoped to be back sooner but the meeting ran long and questions abounded afterward. He would have strangled some of his colleagues if he'd thought it meant he'd get out of there faster. But alas, Shiro still missed his dinner and movie time with Lance. Again. And there's nothing he hates more.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lance had told him when he first called him to let him know it was going to be another long night. “I’ll just have a pamper night,” he’d said. “Do a facial, take a long bath, watch a rom-com, and head to bed early. All that jazz.”

Lance says these things and yet guilt twists at Shiro’s gut. He’s gotta make it up to Lance somehow.

Not that Lance has ever begrudged Shiro for working hard, he still picks up a bottle of wine from the store as an apology. Maybe his lover will still be up and they can have a drink. Maybe get a little frisky on the couch. Then again it’s after midnight, it’s doubtful Lance is even awake, let alone in the mood. 

When he opens the door to their shared apartment it’s confirmed. Dark and silent. No movie going. No Lance humming in the kitchen for a late-night snack. So quietly, Shiro removes his shoes and tiptoes through the place. 

Lance is out like a light on his side of their bed with his eye-mask on and earbuds in. He can’t sleep without them, especially if he goes to bed before Shiro’s finished working at his desk. Any little sound can wake Lance up. Doesn’t matter if it's typing at a computer or a pencil sketching on paper. 

Shiro smiles fondly at him. Guess the wining and dining will have to wait for another night. 

He peels off his clothes, slides into the bed under the covers, and scooches in. Once he’s close enough, Shiro plants several soft kisses on Lance's shoulder and neck. Shiro notes that Lance's skin is extra smooth tonight. Must have done the royal treatment while Shiro was working late and damn it...that’s the jasmine oils he’s smelling. Lance  _ knows  _ what that does to him.

Shiro nuzzles at his neck and sucks gently on his pulse. Smells and tastes so good. Maybe just a little groping before bed. His fingers slowly caress down Lance’s sides until they reach his hip. Then they suddenly still in confusion. 

Weird. No underwear. Lance never goes to bed without underwear unless he wants to get--

Wait a minute. 

They talked about this before. When Shiro first started these late nights. Now, what was it he said?  
  


__ \--If I’m ready but asleep, just go for it. You deserve to get a little action too.--  
  


Now the big question...is Lance _ready_? 

Tentatively Shiro slides his fingers down the curve of Lance’s ass to feel--

Shiro takes in a sharp breath and exhales a quiet groan as his cock gets harder.  Slick with lube. So he presses two thick fingers into that hole to check how worked open Lance is and finds his fingers sinking in so  _ easily _ . Not an ounce of resistance as tight heat envelopes his fingers. Lance has definitely been playing with himself probably not even an hour ago. He’s more than ready. Shiro licks his lips with eager excitement. 

He's never done this, but Lance said Shiro could fuck him like this if he ever wanted to…and god...he's never wanted to do anything more than just that.

Shiro kisses at Lance’s neck and lines himself up. Slowly and gently, so as not to wake Lance, he presses his thick cock in. In an inch, back out half an inch. Then in two inches and back out one, until he’s finally bottomed out inside his lover. Lance lets out a sigh and Shiro begins rocking slowly into him.

“Oh... _ Lance _ ,” Shiro groans even though he’s fully aware Lance can’t hear him.

He’s been missing this since his late nights started. Missed that firm heat swallowing up his cock. The feel of Lance's soft skin under his fingers. Missed the slick squelching sound as he presses in and out. Sounds so dirty and hot at the same time that Shiro shudders each time he hears it.

Sometimes during the day, Lance will send him nudes of him getting off. Videos of him bouncing on a dildo or him laying on the bed touching himself. He makes sure to include images of him splattering his stomach and chest with come, trailing his fingers through it and licking them clean with a sultry look. Lance always finishes up with a ‘wish you were here’ message.

Usually, those things help Shiro get through the day but it’s not nearly as good a feeling as fucking him like this. Lance looks so vulnerable and pretty like this. Shiro holds firm to his hips and buries his cock into Lance with heady panting breaths. So relaxed and slick and---

“F-Fuck,” Shiro gasps as he comes embarrassingly fast with an animal groan. 

After all that work up all day and now making himself ready for Shiro, how could he not fill that pretty ass with come?

_ \--If you make a mess...you better clean me up…-- _

Lance hates a mess and luckily for him, Shiro’s not done playing with his sleeping lover. He pulls out and shimmies down under the covers. Carefully, he rolls Lance onto his back and puts himself between his legs. He lifts those hips, puts those legs over his shoulders, spreads his cheeks, and cleaning up the mess he made of Lance as he eats out that perfect ass. Lance lets out another sigh plus a soft noise. 

Sounds just like when he’s getting turned on during movie night. Needy. Weak.

As he rims and laps at Lance’s hole, he reaches up to grasp Lance’s hard cock. He strokes slowly in time with his ministrations on his ass. Shiro imagines  how nice it would be to get Lance off like this too, to make Lance come while he’s dreaming would be the cherry on the cake.

“Sh...Shiro…” Lance sighs. “Mmm… ah hah... _ Sh-Shiro _ …”

He’s not awake. If he were, he’d remove his mask and earbuds since he loves watching Shiro work. Lance makes no move to do so, his mouth parting with light sighs as Shiro touches him. Shiro revels in the thought that even in sleep, he can get Lance writhing. 

Fuck, Shiro's finding that he's hard all over again. There really is something about seeing Lance weak like this. 

Lance wouldn’t mind if he went again, would he? No, he’d tell Shiro to take him as much as he wants.

He doesn’t want to wake him, so he gently lifts Lance’s hips again, lines up, and pushes into Lance’s newly cleaned ass. 

The second he pushes in, Lance’s mouth falls open with a gasp, his cheeks flushing as he pants. Lance’s hard cock leaks precome freely. His nipples stand erect. And god, is that drool starting to drip from his mouth? How can someone look sloppy and beautiful at the same time?

Shiro thrusts once, twice, and on the third one, Lance exhales a gasping moan. He knows that sound. Lance is close. Shiro strokes his cock while he rocks gently into him and Lance whimpers, biting his bottom lip.

“Sh...iro...ah! Nngh!” Lance whines, coming all over his stomach in thick white ropes.

He's gorgeous. Still asleep and yet filthy with his release. Knowing he did that to Lance fills Shiro with pride. 

“Beautiful,” Shiro whispers against his neck and continues to fuck into his lover for his own second release. This time though, he pulls out to coat his sleeping beauty with his come.

He kisses Lance’s lips and neck a few times before cleaning him up. Then he snuggles in close again, spooning Lance under the covers. If he can get Lance off like that every night, maybe these late nights won’t be so bad after all. 

And who knows, maybe Lance will return the favor in the morning with a sunrise ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble, please, leave a kudos or a comment. If you don't know what to write, you can simply leave a heart or the word 'kudos'. If you have a favourite part, tell me about it and how it made you feel. Any love you show for the content is always appreciated.
> 
> As with any of my works, you never need ask if you can make fanart. Just credit me and tag me on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/RangoAte). I always love seeing art of any kind.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope to get more fresh drabbles out to you soon. Stay safe out there, Paladins.


End file.
